1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a development control method, a developing apparatus and an image exposing apparatus, and more particularly to a development control method for controlling a process for developing an elongated silver halide photosensitive material on which exposed images each having a predetermined size have been formed, a developing apparatus adaptable to the development control method and an image exposing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, films for use in cameras for taking pictures have been made of silver halide photosensitive materials. A latent image is formed in a photographed (exposed) portion of the silver halide photosensitive material. After the photographing operation has been performed, the silver halide photosensitive material is subjected to developing, fixing and water washing processes (a wet process) so that a readable image is formed.
However, the above-mentioned wet process to which one photographic film is subjected results in that the non-exposed portion of the film subjected to the wet process cannot be used. That is, the conventional development process using the wet process cannot be controlled such that only the exposed portion is developed and the non-exposed portion is not developed so as to be used later.
If only five frames of a photographic film having twenty four frames are used in a photographing operation, it is not possible to develop only the five frames. Therefore, development of the film has generally been performed after all of twenty four frames have been used. In an urgent case, the film is developed though all of twenty four frames are not used. Thus, nineteen residual frames are wasted in the above-mentioned case.